Undercover
by IsabellaBensonBeckett
Summary: Olivia está lidando com seus traumas de Sealview, Elliot sabe que ela não está bem, mas quando recebe uma ligação dela, pedindo para que ele fique com ela, ele resolve entender o que aconteceu na prisão. O ponto de vista dela. Como ela se sentiu... O que ela sentia quando estava com Elliot junto a ela. - Não me perguntem o por que disso ok?


_**N/A:** Enfim... Eu tava com o episódio "Undercover" na cabeça, e decidi escrever sobre como a própria Olivia se sentiu depois do ataque daquele... Deixa pra lá, e como o Elliot se sentiu querendo saber, mas ela só dava "patadas" que a parceira dava nele quando ele só estava tentando ajudar... Mas do mesmo jeito... Como eu sou a favor de finais felizes... Sempre... Vai ter romance e sim, um final feliz =3 _

Como sempre, Olivia acabara de acordar. Com medo. Olhou no relógio.

**04h30min AM **

Que diabos ela poderia fazer sobre o que acontecera naquele maldito porão? Nada. Já havia acontecido. E agora, Elliot não a deixaria mais em paz até saber o que havia acontecido. Era óbvio que ela não poderia falar com ele sobre aquilo. Estava freqüentando o conselho ás vitimas (IBB: não sei o nome daquilo mesmo então...), mas nada parecia ajudar. Ela não conseguiria esquecer aquilo. Sabia que ele não havia a estuprado, mas do mesmo jeito... Quase o fez, e isso a traumatizara de um jeito... Só a vítima sabe a dor. Agora ela se sentia suja. Resolveu ir para a delegacia mais cedo. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. Sentia-se vigiada. Sentia-se insegura todo o tempo. Sentia uma vontade de desaparecer, sem deixar vestígios. Mas era simplesmente impossível. Se ela largasse a delegacia. Não conseguiria mais viver. Estava sim com medo. Estava sim se sentindo suja. Mas do mesmo jeito... Sentiam-se as vítimas que ela ajudava. E agora... Agora ela sabia a dor que era passar por tudo o que elas passavam. Sabia o que era se sentir _"vigiada"_. Sabia o que era não conseguir dormir se lembrando do ataque. Sinceramente... Não agüentava mais. Queria que tudo acabasse. Sabia que Harris (IBB: é o nome do cara né? ._.) estava preso. Por um tempo apenas. Mas do mesmo jeito, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que quase lhe aconteceu. Deus! Ela quase havia sido estuprada. Como ela pôde ser tão fraca? Ela sabia que não era sua culpa, mas... Do mesmo jeito sentia-se culpada. Tudo o que ela já falara para as vitimas, não conseguiam acalmá-la. Era muito difícil. Resolveu sair da cama, e ir tomar um banho. Bem demorado. Como os que ela tomava depois do ataque. Ela nunca mais conseguiu tomar um banho rápido. Ela lavava a si mesma, no mesmo lugar, mais de dez vezes. Mais de vinte vezes. E ainda se achava "suja". Ela simplesmente ficava com medo da própria sombra. Tinha medo de tudo. Assustava-se com uma folha se mexendo. Estava muito frágil. Assim que saíra do banho, o telefone toca, fazendo-a dar um pulo. Como não tinha identificador de chamadas não sabia quem era. Ainda com medo de ser algum guarda, resolveu pegar o telefone. Claro que nenhum deles teria o telefone dela. Mas mesmo assim, a mente dela achava que sim. Ela estava muito assustada para pensar qualquer coisa sem ser sobre o ataque. Sempre pensava que estava sendo vigiada. Que algum deles havia conseguido seu telefone, ou que Harris saíra da prisão e ia para seu apartamento. Eram coisas bobas. Sem sentido, mas mesmo assim, ela ficava com medo. Sabia que era pouco provável, mas estes pensamentos a aterrorizavam de uma forma...

Atendeu ao telefone, com medo. Com a voz trêmula. Não queria mesmo atender, mas como era cedo, resolveu atender, mas uma pergunta não saía da cabeça dela. Quem a ligaria numa hora dessas? Era cedo. **Muito cedo.**

_A-alô. – ela estava com medo. Mas logo relaxou ao ouvir a voz dele.

_Hey Liv! Eu... – ele foi cortado por ela.

_Hm, El... Será que... Você poderia me cobrir? Digo, só por hoje... – ela não estava bem, ele podia sentir o medo na voz dela. Estava com pena dela. Ela não era mais a mesma desde Sealview, mas não contaria nada a ele. Mesmo assim... Não custava nada tentar. Mais tarde.

_Claro! – ele disse.

_Obrigada El... Eu realmente... Não estou muito bem. – ela disse com certo medo. A voz dela a entregava.

_Liv... Hm, tenho que ir... Hm, te... Vejo depois? – ele disse sorrindo.

_Ah! Hm? Sim... Sim, claro! – ela disse pela primeira vez, com um sorriso no rosto.

_Que bom Liv... E... Hm, qualquer coisa... Me liga okay? – ele estava mesmo preocupado com ela.

_Okay El! Eu vou. – ela sorriu novamente.

_Mas vai mesmo né?

_Vou... Hm, eu preciso... A... – ela foi cortada pelo som do telefone. (IBB: tu tu tu –q)

Assim que Elliot desligou, ela se sentiu sozinha e vigiada novamente, assim que se virou, assustou-se com s própria sombra na parede. Não agüentava mais ficar com esse medo. Sabia que não era um medo bobo, como muitos detetives pensavam. Ela chegou a pensar sobre isso. Mas depois do ataque... Sabia que as vítimas estavam certas. Era um desconforto, como se você estivesse sendo vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Deus! Que sensação horrível. Era simplesmente terrível. Ninguém nunca saberia o que era, se não acontecesse com ele mesmo. Agora ela sabia o que sua mãe sentiu ao olhar para ela. Deus! Se ela já estava com nojo de si mesma, mesmo não tendo sido estuprada, ela imaginava a mãe dela, tendo sido estuprada e ainda ter uma lembrança constante do estupro. Olivia não se agüentou, sentou-se no sofá e começou a chorar. Muito. Não estava feliz mesmo. Tinha "acabado" de ser violentada... Não agüentaria ficar sozinha por mais tempo. Precisava de alguém com ela. Naquele instante. Ligaria para Fin. Ou Cragen. Ou Munch. Mas nenhum deles iria. Será que Elliot iria? Talvez... Estava frágil mesmo. Precisava dele. Mas... Era bem improvável, ele parar de fazer algo com a família, ou talvez, no trabalho para ficar com ela. Ela precisava tentar. Ligou para ele no mesmo instante.

Assim que ele atendeu, ela sorriu para si mesma. Ainda com medo de estar sendo vigiada.

_Liv? – ele disse surpreso. – Você não iria tirar um dia para si mesma?

_Ahn, El... Eu... Pre... Preciso... De você. – ela disse quase chorando.

_Onde? Onde você está? Digo, está em casa? – ele estava sim preocupado com ela, eram parceiros há nove anos. Ele a amava. Muito. Queria saber o que ela sentia e quando a ouviu dizendo que precisava dele... Sorriu para si mesmo.

_Estou... – ela olhou para os cantos escuros do apartamento. – El... Eu...

_Estou indo Liv... Agüenta firme. – ele disse confiante.

_Obrigada El... Rápido. – ela disse com um tom de medo.

_Com medo Liv? – ele perguntou incrédulo. Nunca... Bom, quase nunca havia a visto com medo. Mas sabia que ela precisava dele naquela hora.

_El... – ela suplicou.

_Eu já estou no carro Liv... Estarei aí o mais rápido possível. Prometo. – ele sorriu para si mesmo.

_Eu... Estou com medo sim... Estou... Tão... – ela foi cortada por ele.

_Você me diz tudo pessoalmente okay raio de sol? – ele sorriu, ela também.

_Okay... Obrigada El. – ela estava sorrindo, de repente o medo sumiu. Mas assim que Elliot desligou o telefone, ela se sentiu frágil novamente. Sentiu-se suja. Sem estabilidade. Estava com as lembranças do "quase-estupro" na cabeça quando alguém bateu á sua porta. Ela se assustou. Muito. Foi andando até a porta, e a abriu para que Elliot entrasse. Ambos sorriram. As olheiras no rosto de Olivia estavam sem o brilho de antes. Ela parecia mais fraca. Não trabalhava há um tempo. Ele estava muito preocupado com ela. Não pela parceria dos dois. Mas por um sentimento que ele esperava que ela sentisse por ele também. Ele a amava, a mais ou menos... Sete anos. Sete anos... Ele a amava há malditos sete anos. Mesmo que ela não o amasse, ele sabia que nunca amaria alguma mulher como a amava. Não mesmo. Ele havia dito isso sobre Kathy, estava errado... Agora era oficial... Seu coração pertencia somente a ela. Somente a Olivia. (IBB: puts velho, coisa melosa...) Ele a abraçou, ela não o repeliu. Ele sorriu, ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem em silêncio. Como se ele não tivesse percebido. Ele conhecia Olivia. Bem até demais. (IBB: agora me lembrou de filme de terror "bem até demais.") Ele a afastou um pouco de seu corpo, puxando um pouco o queixo dela para cima, fazendo-a o fitar.

_Liv... – ele estava com os olhos encharcados agora.

_El... Eu só... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, começou a soluçar. Elliot a sentou no sofá, e pegou um copo d'água para ela.

_Aqui Liv. – ele estendeu o copo d'água para ela. Esta o aceitou e deu uns goles, mas logo parou e fitou Elliot.

_Quer mesmo saber o que houve em Sealview não é? – ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Se você estiver pronta e quiser me contar... – ele deu um sorriso.

_El... – ela reclamou baixinho.

_Você consegue fazer isso Liv... – ele a encorajou.

_Estava tendo uma epidemia. Um dos guardas me chamou dizendo para ir com ele. Fiquei assustada e simplesmente comecei com que todas as mulheres juntas a mim se rebelassem até saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele chamou seu capitão, que disse que me levaria para a solitária... – ela parou. Fitou Elliot, ele dava um sinal para ela continuar, mas os olhos dela já estavam cheios de lágrimas... Ela não sabia se conseguiria continuar.

_Liv... Tudo bem... Eu só quero que você bote isso tudo para fora. – ele sorriu confiante.

_Hm, vi que ele estava... Levando-me para um rumo totalmente diferente do caminho da solitária. Apavorei-me. Pedi desculpa pelo transtorno que eu havia causado, mas... Ele apenas riu... Eu... Perguntei... – ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. – Perguntei o que ele queria e... Ele disse que queria o que... Disse: 'Eu quero o que todo homem quer e... Você vai dar para mim. ', quando ele me levou para dentro do quarto no porão, foi então que eu... – ela parou, e apenas botou a mão no hematoma não muito roxo. – El... Não me faça contar o resto... Por favor... – ela chorou mais um pouco. Ele a puxou para um abraço.

_Não Liv... Não vou te forçar a nada. Eu só... Quero prender esse desgraçado. – ele estava realmente irritado. Mataria aquele desgraçado.

_Foi então que eu vi o colchão. Ele começou a me beijar, ao mesmo tempo que retirava minhas algemas para eu me sentir mais confortável... Eu... Bati nele e corri... Muito, tentando me esconder. – ela parou de repente. Não queria mesmo continuar. Mas sabia que Elliot a faria contar de um jeito ou de outro. – Ele, hm... Achou-me. – ela deu um sorriso desgostoso. – Levantei-me em rendição. Eu... Hm, eu lhe pedi... Para ter calma... Mas... Ele me bateu, eu bati nele novamente e... Corri em direção á porta. Gritei por socorro, eu realmente gritei... Mas... Não adiantou nada sabe? Ninguém conseguia me ouvir. Ele então, me algemou a porta e... – ela parou, deixou mais lágrimas caírem. – Deus El! Não me faça continuar...

_Eu não... – ela o cortou.

_Ele me algemou á porta, fazendo com que eu estivesse sentada no chão. Ele... Abriu o zíper da calça dele, então... Eu soube que... – ela foi cortada.

_Eu entendi Liv... Ele... Okay entendi baby girl... Sem problemas... – ele sorriu para ela, que sorriu em resposta.

_Mas... Eu chorei, na esperança que algum tipo, de milagre acontecesse, e bem... Aconteceu hm? – ela sorriu.

_Aconteceu?

_Fin chegou bem a tempo me livrando daquele pesadelo. – ela terminou chorando. Incontrolavelmente.

Elliot a puxou para perto. Sabia que as lágrimas dela seriam incontroláveis. Ela quase havia sido estuprada. Tudo por causa de um maldito caso. Maldita unidade de polícia. DAMN! Ela nunca mais iria infiltrada em algo daquele jeito novamente...

Ele sabia que ela não esqueceria nada que acontecera naquela prisão. Nada mesmo. Ele ficaria com ela. Não importa o quê. Ele resolveu abraçá-la com um pouco mais de força. Sabia que ela estava machucada. Mas a força usada no abraço, não era para machucá-la, e sim para confortá-la.

_Liv... Eu... Prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer a você. Nunca mais. – ele disse a apertando contra si.

_El...

_Eu te amo Liv... Sete anos... – ele riu.

_Eu... El... – ela foi cortada por ele.

_Shhh!

_El... Eu te... Amo. Muito. – ela sorriu pela primeira vez em semanas em que seus "sonhos" (IBB: ta mais pra pesadelo...) se resumiam á Harris. Mas finalmente ela estava com Elliot. Finalmente com quem ela amava. Agora ambos não tinham outros planos, se não, ficarem juntos.

_**N/A: **Sorry shippers... Nem eu sei por que escrevi esta coisa... Um desejo de morte talvez... =P, MAAAAAAAAAS, eu fiz E/O acontecer... Pelo menos uma coisa boa, nessa... Coisa horrível de episódio, coisa horrível de Harris... – sorry... Eu só to meio chateada porque eu me lembrei dessa coisa desse episódio nojento, mas ignorem essa nota aqui... e como sempre eu pergunto... _

_**M**ereço reviews? _


End file.
